


Like A Beta

by Hawkyshadows



Series: Omegaverse [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Characters probably Ooc, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkyshadows/pseuds/Hawkyshadows
Summary: Peace isn't something Nexus knows much of, but sometimes peace is necessary to do what they must do thankfully they've learned a few things from the pack





	Like A Beta

Peace was an elusive lie, at least that was what Nexus had believed. Combat was a part of being alive, it was all that Nexus knew how to do it was what they were created for. But sometimes even they could appreciate the calm of peace after a long storm of battle. There was no serious wounds this time but everyone was drained by time the tide pulled in their favor and the sent the Galra running with their metaphorical tail between their legs. They kept the nest in the common room, though Lance had ‘fixed it up’ once he had been released from his healing pod. Nexus was unsure if the pack knew they had made it, the warrior wasn’t even sure if they gave off a scent. But Nexus didn’t bring it up, and no one mentioned it. Nexus kept a polite distance from them when they had to enter the room, though they often felt eyes burning into their back.

But they were not pack.

Life continued as normal for Nexus and the pack, when the peace that had fallen over them began to ripple back into the storm.

Keith was always a wild Alpha, short tempered with those he didn’t know and those who weren’t pack. Usually Shiro and his other pack mates were able to keep him from blowing his top. But right now, they didn’t have any of those options.

Keith and a resident alien were nearly at each others throats and if Nexus weren’t still feeling the effects of the crash that landed the warrior and Alpha in this mess they might’ve torn the two to pieces where they stood.

Instead the warrior adopted the same submissive posture they had often seen Hunk use when defusing a high tension situation. Forcing their breathing to even and slow the warrior stepped between the two, nudging them apart with their hands. They kept their eyes lowered when they spoke to Keith, knowing that eye contact could be considered a challenge, even more so considering how wound up the Alpha was.

They kept their tone soft, speaking slowly and evenly the way that Hunk often did. They didn’t chance a glance up until the warrior felt the tension in the Alpha’s shoulders melt away.

Nexus will never know exactly what it was that calmed Keith but they didn’t bring it up, and he didn’t talk about it other than giving the warrior a discrete nod in thanks as they began trying to fix up Red to fly again.

Thankfully with the pack knowing where they had been going and with Pidge and Hunk being geniuses as they were it didn’t take long for them to be rescued.

Nexus watched the pack greet their lost Alpha with a lot of those ‘coos’ from nearby the door.  
Pidge looked at them, her head tilting slightly before gesturing for them to join the pack.

But Nexus merely shook their head and turned to leave, missing the look Lance and Pidge exchanged.

After all, they weren’t pack.


End file.
